


Tiny Ponchos

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: OK so this was based off of the art I did of Cass, Nick, Dean and Sam as children in ponchos and I thought I would write a fic about it.Art is right here:Poncho Children___Witch spell gone wrong, now Meg, Jack and Jesse, and Claire have to care for the four.Castiel is the nearly hardest to care for, he has wings and there are ceiling fans. But he doesn't need that much maintenance.Nick, might be a bit erratic.Sam and Dean? They keep running outside armed with guns and saltguns. The usual to hunt monsters.___This is inspired byaskspnbbverse! So big thanks to Vickjawn for the inspiration!





	1. Witch's Spells and Broken horns

"Shit, shit, shit! Where's Castiel!?" Claire yelled out as she rummaged through the cardboards and under the small spaces, where a child as small as the now-fledgling, could fit in. She felt someone tug at the back of her shirt and whipped around instinctively. She saw Meg, holding Castiel... Claire let out a sigh of relief.

"So, where was the little rascal?"

"Clinging from the back of your shirt."

"I didn't feel him hanging from the back of my shirt."

"Angel fledglings are small, thus, having lighter bones for their wings. Fragile bones, I might add."

Claire gulped a bit, then glanced up. The ceiling fan wooshed and sliced at the air as it turned, a ceiling fan could shatter the bones. "F-fragile? Oh God... we gotta shut off the ceiling fans." Claire said in a shaky voice as she warily eyes the ceiling fan.

"Or, I could just use my demon powers to keep him from flying _that_  high, and keep him from getting hurt again." Meg spoke, elongating the 'or'.

Claire let out a small sigh of relief, "Really?"

"Yeah, infact I've already set it."

"Thanks Meg, we don't want Castiel to get hurt. What about the others?"

"Sam and Dean? They keep running off, and Nick keeps on repeating the words Lucifer's saying."

"Like what?"

"One time, he told Nick, to tell me, that I was being a bitch. For trying to baby proof everything."

Claire let it a small hiss as if it hurt, "Damn, I guess Lucifer got hit by the spell too?"

"Yeah."

++++

Meg held Castiel in he arms, he raised his arms up as if he was signaling something. Meg sighed and let her horns 'grow' into existence. Twisted horns turned as they grew out from her head. One stopped.

They are already in her true-form, but, if going to be shown into the mortal plane. It looks like they are growing.

Castiel's eyes lit up. He smiled as he placed his hands on Meg's horn. Then frowned when he saw that her right horn was broken. "Hurt?" he asked sadly.

Meg's smile faded away, she had forgotten about that. "No, not anymore."

"Story." he said.

"Story?" she repeated his word, but, turned it into a questioned.

"Story." he repeated with a sad look, pointing at Meg's broken horn. She let out a small 'oh' then went to sit on a couch with the mag-pie winged fledgling on her lap.

"Long ago, there was a demon. She was always the one to start fights, a lot... one time, there was a war. This wasn't like the ones she had in Hell, where... it was just play fighting." she gulped, then looked up, as if to stare at the sky. "This was real... an angel had brought his sword down onto her horn. Shattering it."

She sighed, "The other demons mocked her after the war, for a demon with a broken horn. Was proven weak. Unlike the ones with battle scars."

"But... broken horn is battle scar." Castiel spoke softly, carefully resting his hand on the horn stump.

Meg chuckled, "Indeed they are.."


	2. Catnip??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean throws catnip at Cass's face, because of the cat poncho the fledgling's wearing.

Claire noticed Dean had thrown something that caused the fledgling to flinch, then, look at him with confusion. Claire walked over to Dean, then she kneeled down to ask. "What do you have there?"

"Catnip."

"Where did you get the catnip?"

"From the store."

"You... went to the store?"

"Yeah."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah."

Claire facepalmed. Where is Jack and Jesse when you need them? Her and Meg need extra hands to take care of four children. "Why did you throw catnip at Castiel's face?"

"Because, he's wearing the cat." Dean answered, pointing at the dark chocolate-colored poncho. Castiel still had small flakes of catnip on him, not understanding that he was supposed to wipe them off. "Dean, just because he's 'wearing the cat' doesn't mean that catnip has an effect on him."

**_I think being children too long messes with them._ **

"Nick! Put down the Glock!" Meg yelled as she chased after the blonde child in the dog poncho. Kid-sized Dean stood up and ran after Nick, yelling. "That's my Glock!"

"Finders, keepers!"

"Meg, I thought you baby-proofed everything." Claire said as she stood up. Watching the kids run amok as one held the Glock. "I thought so too--" Meg paused as she realized something, " _Lucifer.._ " she hissed.

"What does Lucifer have to do with this?"

"That little shit taught Nick how to lockpick the child-safety locks."

"Dang.."

Meg ran after the two as Claire turned around to face Castiel. "Why do you require less maintenance?" she said as she picked up the fledgling. Wiping off the catnip from his face, "Catnip tastes weird.." he said.

"You didn't..." she uttered out by the time the fledgling says that. She let out an ugh, "Why did you eat the catnip?"

"Dean told me it was an edible substance, so he threw it at my face. Is that wrong Claire?"

"No. No, not at all Cass. I was just a bit... shocked. That you ate the catnip."

++++

"Dammit you two!" Meg yelled as she chased an angry child Dean and a Glock-weilding Nick. Once she was finally able to catch up to the two. She grabbed them by their hoods and set them down in a crib she calls 'Baby Jail'. After she took the Glock from Nick.

"Let us out!" barked Dean as he glared daggers at Meg. Nick was busy listening to his shadow, aka, Lucifer. "No. Wanna know why'd I'll tell you why." Meg huffed as she crossed her arms.

"First of all, toddler-sized children aren't supposed to have Glocks. Much less _own_  them. Second, Glocks are dangerous." she continued before she left the room. She heard small keyboard tapping and turned to a small Sam in his moose poncho.

Who was angrily trying to close something. When she got closer she realized- "Nope you can't see this." she said as she covered Sam's eyes.

"Meg! I was an adult! I saw this already! Dean forgot to close them!"

" _Was._ Next time. Just ask me or Claire to get rid of Dean's Busty Asian Beauties."

"I can handle it myself."

Meg sighed. She grabbed the mouse and closed Dean's websites and walked off to check on Castiel. Who was dusted with catnip he kept eating.

"Is catnip safe for... angels?" Claire asked as she worrily looked at the fledgling. Meg nodded, "Catnip's a sedative for humans. He should be fine, it should work. He's low on grace and is almost human."


End file.
